


Autumn Leaves

by Vienta



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 12:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vienta/pseuds/Vienta
Summary: Solal死了，但Cristian和Nuno还没有。





	Autumn Leaves

索五十

 

年长者和Cristian一起前，也有个前度的。谁又没有。前度娇纵又野心勃勃，然三十年河东三十年河西，到底也有没落的时候。年长者没能再拉他一把，彼时前度算得上是人人避之不及的烫手山芋，剧团说到底也还是靠人，也要吃饭，只说你先休息一阵子，过了风声再想办法。前度只当年长者无用，辗转爬了别人的床，回头来对年长者道要去茱莉亚进修。年长者沉吟一阵，问到你有人资助吗，前度说了个名字，年长者了然，前度羞愤起来，道，怎么，我不用吃饭吗。年长者皱了眉，我又没有赶你出去。前度气恼极了砸了客厅的琴，你什么意思，我要靠你养活吗。年长者叹了口气，你有手有脚，成年人了，想去哪里怎么是我拦得住的。

于是前度走了，年长者说是求而不得，其实前度一去杳无音信，连求也没有门道。找了个年轻人，一开始想着只是为了气气不知好歹的前度，铺天盖地的花边绯闻，年轻人跟前跟后高调的不行，前任留在茱莉亚死了一样，再没联系过Solal。渐渐的Solal也就没了脾气。 回头看看 年轻人灵巧可人，是个舞者，光着脚在房子里跑，翩若惊鸿顾盼生资。平日里安安静静的，躺在花园里裸着上身晒太阳，潮湿的头发一绺一绺贴在后脖子上，年轻的身体肌肉紧实有弹性，阳光下晒得发亮，回头见年长者看他，笑着披上衬衣问他什么事，一双眼棕中带绿，猫一样。休息时候拉着年长者去遛狗散步，看最时兴的电影逛游乐园，睡着时缠着年长者，溜着狗撞进他怀里，蓬着头发，又甜又软，吐着舌头撒娇。

 

也不是不心动，只是每每忆起前度不能释怀。但最终还是沦陷，幡然醒悟了年轻人的好，然而世事反复，对方早已离开他的房子，又得了绝症，疾病摧枯拉朽，新仇旧恨一并清算，前度来探轻飘飘一句“我都不记得了”，年长者望着前度心有戚戚还是没能等到和年轻人道别。

 

前度出了病房见到匆匆赶来的Cristian，年轻人长途奔袭面目憔悴，前度合上房门说他走了，你想进去可以去看看。年轻人进了病房只见医生护士推着仪器鱼贯而出，冰冷又缄默，对方被疾病催折的身体躺在病床上了无生气，但面目清晰，仿佛初见的脸。年轻人一时不知如何是好，也未必流 得 了泪、说得出话，直到医生说节哀，蒙上白布，遗体推出病房。

前任斜依在门框上见他伫立良久，敲敲房门说，走吧，带你去吃点东西。

 

前度坐定点了一支红酒，又给年轻人加了烩饭和奶冻，与年长者带年轻人吃的最后一顿饭一模一样。前度坐在对面喝着酒燃了一支烟，抽尽了说，我快十年没抽烟了，当时他说希望我活得长久，要我戒烟，自己偷偷摸摸抽了这么多年，结果死得这么轻易。

前度掐灭了烟笑起来，我们第一次吃饭就在这，点了一支红酒，点了烩饭，我非要吃奶冻，撒了半天的娇。 前度 又燃起一支烟，被呛得咳嗽，他最后还是给我加了，虽然他说小孩子才喜欢吃糖。

 

我总是喜欢对他提很多要求。Cristian终于看清了前度的脸，岁月的痕迹逐渐爬上他的眼角，但依旧是个美人，鼻尖小巧唇角上翘浓眉深目，细看确和自己有三分相像，只是瘦，太瘦了，瘦的脸颊凹陷青筋突起， 前度 忽然笑起来，你真可爱，他说。露出年轻时柔软娇气的表情，就像Cristian在无数Sola l 藏在柜子深处的照片里见过的一样。

这是什么。Cristian当时拿着前度的照片质问Solal 。 Solal沉默不语，带着Cristian在这间餐厅吃了饭，便道，你不必住在这里了。年轻人苦苦哀求最终留了下来，但镜子裂了缝，Solal和年 轻 人再没能像过去一样。一日，年轻人与Solal大吵一架 ——或者说年轻人对中年男人发了一通怨气，手里掷出去的杯子砸了中年男人的额头碎了一地，中年男人摔门离开，留下年轻人疲倦又怅然。这算什么，他笑自己，于是搬出了房子，决定远渡重洋。

好聚好散，还是这间餐厅，还是那些食物，年轻人坐定了见了食物和对面的人皱眉，问为什么，Solal只说，我 念 旧。

于是年轻人拂袖而去。Solal望着年轻人 的 背影怅然若失。

 

他念旧？前度笑道，也罢，现在人死了，你我都是旧。

前度推给他盒子，是年轻人之前与Solal去东方度假买 的 珍宝匣，外人不知机关断是打不开的，算得上年轻人与Solal的秘密。Cri s tian开了匣子，一张地契。

他把房子给了你。前度笑起来，期艾又决然，他竟然把房子给了你。

我想要。他知道。他还是给了你。前度站起来，突兀地吻了年轻人，带着酸涩和淡淡的酒味，也罢。

他挥了挥手，头也不回地走远，瘦削的肩膀一路走一路垮下来，年轻人回了头，盒子里还有一张相片，中年男人惯用的曝光手法，镜头里他趴在房子客厅的地毯上睡着，晨曦微露，手边水晶玻璃杯碎了一地，赫然是他离开的前夜。

 

 

********

 

 

雷五十雷

 

前度回国没多久又接了年轻人的电话，电话那头怯生生地问他有没有空，前度坐在家乡的海边遛着狗，也不说话。年轻人只听得那边海潮汹涌，一时情急起来带了三分哭腔，说我不能一个人进去那间房子。前度冷笑，我若是你，我就请人去打扫，里面一家一当统统丢个干净，托人经营租赁出去，卖了也好，反正是你的房子了，你想怎么样都行。年轻人刚想开口反驳，却被前度抢了白，但我想你这么年轻，也不会这么做，罢了，我来就是。

狗踏着海滩的浪跑来男人脚边摇着尾巴乖乖坐下，前度拍着它的头笑起来，我走了，去看看你那个旧主人的旧房子。

 

前度来 得 快，下了飞机便直奔那幢房子。他在计程车上阖了眼，不想竟睡过去，再醒来已经停在房子门前。猝不及防地，前度匆匆忙忙付了钱，找零落在计程车逼仄的车底他狼狈不堪找了好一会也没能找全，最终在司机不耐的眼神中作罢，草草把硬币收进口袋里撸了一把头发，提着行李下了车。年轻人躲在铁门外的墙角下咬着手指四处张望，见来了人，把咬得见肉的手指藏在身后，双眼通红，眼睛下面的眼袋遮掩不住。丧事办完了？前度问道。年轻人点点头，我给你发了邀请，你没有来。

 

前度瞥了一眼年轻人，一双眼棕中带绿，猫一样 。 男人“啧”了一声，他连房子都不肯留给我，谁要去他Solal Morhain的葬礼。年轻人瘪了瘪嘴，几乎就要说出“房子给你也行”，男人不耐烦得挥挥手，他走到铁门前掏出一串钥匙，细看了一阵。年轻人只听得铁门“咔哒”一响，男人拉开了大门。啧，男人说，我还以为他会换个锁，这又算什么。

 

花园里的绿植在一个夏天里疯长起来，草坪层次不齐，灌木长了齐腰高，男人四下看了，问Cristian，佣人呢，Cristian支支吾吾道都遣散了，反正他也不会住在这里。男人看着站在铁门外面的年轻人近乎轻蔑的哼了一声，抓着他的胳膊把他拖进大门，又落了锁。

房子也没怎么变，从装潢到陈设与前度走的时候几乎一模一样。无非添置了几件装饰品，衣柜里加了几件衣服。前度开了大门，下午的太阳从落地窗户里扫进来落在客厅的地板上，天鹅绒窗帘在束起来泛着光，沉甸甸得和铸铁窗栏很是相得益彰。前度鞋子也没脱就踩在打了蜡的木地板上，咯吱咯吱的响了一路，年轻人看着皮鞋落在地板蜡上踩出的脚印想制止，最终作罢。毕竟房子也不全然是他的，他也未必能做得什么主。

 

客厅里有一架施坦威钢琴，年长者喜欢弹琴，Cristian不会。他能踩着拍子跳一段，芭蕾、现代舞、拉丁、爵士。Cristian第一次踏进这座房子的时候过于急切的想要博得年长者的欢心。过于急切。他站在三角钢琴上踮着足尖跳舞，直到年长者抓住他的脚踝把他从钢琴上拽下来拖入一场缠绵持久的性爱。

前度拉开遮掩着钢琴的绒布，布料翻滚抖起灰尘，男人被呛得咳嗽起来，灰尘迷了眼，在明亮的午后光线里缀得空气都毛茸茸、暖洋洋的，Cristian揉着眼睛看男人在琴凳上坐下掀开琴盖。

琴走了音。男人落了几个键就知道，摇了摇头说要请个 人 调音，但还是不管不顾地弹下去。Cristian认得那支曲子，男人弹了一半便停了。Cristian顺着调子哼了下一段，男人抬头看他。也没有什么，我听Solal弹过，我很喜欢。男人迟疑着又落了几个键，他撩起微微泛白的鬓发，说我不记得了。

我写的第一支曲子，太幼稚了，我不记得了。

男人合上琴。在这里，用这架琴，但他不记得了。年轻人抚摸着琴说这和你后来作的曲子不像，男人拾起布料把琴盖上，严严实实仿佛再不想看见，又恢复了嫌恶的面孔，说你懂什么。

 

两人再没碰房子里的家具，径直上了楼去了年长者的卧室。Cristian开了房门，卧室收拾的干净，除了家具落了点灰也不见人气，前度又哼了一声，老匹夫还是那样，一年到头一点人味都没有，也不知道什么时候拉屎。Crsitian顿了顿道，他书房乱，也不许人碰。前度支着墙壁一声不吭 地 走了，皮鞋踢得地板咚咚响。Cristian合上门趴在床上终于忍不住哭起来。

 

他睡了几个月以来第一个好觉，醒来时暮色昏沉。他一时间乱了时空，翻了跟身见门外隐隐有光。他拖着沉重身体站起来摸出门去，浑身肌肉酸疼得仿佛嵌入钢钉。书房里有光，就像每个夜夜半惊醒时候见过的场景，他模模糊糊喊着Solal，书房里的人转过头来。 天旋地转，Cristian才惊觉今日何日，对男人道歉，说对不起。男人苍白着一张脸孔，更显得一双布满血丝的眼睛温润多情，楚楚可怜，惊心动魄。

男人放下手里的东西，走来揽了年轻人的肩膀扶他回到房里。今晚就睡在这里，我看水电都有，要不要吃点东西？年轻人缩在被子里不搭话，愣愣 地 抓着男人的衣袖。窗外的天色最终暗下去，新月挂了梧桐，月色投着树影落在年轻人脸上忽明忽暗，风声如诉，梧桐落了今年第一片焦黄的叶子。男人本想扯开年轻人的手，最终换了个姿势，扣着他的手指吻了过去。

 

男人做爱时很沉默。他咬着Crsitian的耳垂磨蹭着他的肌肤，毫不留情得撞击他年轻的身体。起初他不得章法，但很快找到了让年轻人舒服的办法。他啃噬着年轻人线条流畅的脊背听着年轻人发出小狗一般的细微呜咽，啧，怎么又哭了。他拭去年轻人眼角的泪水，盯着那双棕中带绿的猫眼，尖锐的内眼角搭着微微下垂的外眼角显得妩媚又乖巧，他吻过年轻人的眼睛，就像Solal曾经做的那样。年轻的肉体躺在深色的床单上铺了月色，染了情欲，泛着红又发着抖，肌肉线条的起伏在月色下看得分明。前度拂开他半长的头发，拇指拂过他饱满丰润的双唇，他在他的身体里停下来，突兀 地 问他，你几岁。

年轻人不解其意，但也老实答了。男人听罢低头看了一眼他们相连的肢体，想起当时他刚搬进这房子，甚至比现在的年轻人还小一些。他是比不得Cristian漂亮，他知道自己，但那时候到底青春无敌。男人到了这个年纪才知道少年皆美，哪有不美的少年。一颦一笑里光是天真温润的神态便是他这个年岁没有的，年轻生涩的身体，脆生生的嗓子，干干净净的气味，更不用说娇俏放肆的神态。

便宜那个老匹夫了，男人将年轻人翻了个身又粗暴地操弄起来。年轻人埋在枕头里看不见男人的脸，对方按着他的手掌反复挺进他的身体，他被钉在床上动弹不得，那具压在他身上的躯体像极了Solal，就连耳边拂过的喘息也有三分相似。Cristian颤抖着射在对方掌心。男人再没碰他，抽出性器冲了个澡，翻开衣柜轻车熟路拿了一件袍子裹上。

 

他在床边坐了良久， 摩挲着年轻人浓密的长发说起Solal最后那段日子 。男人到得早，陪了Solal几日。那几日里Solal精神尚可，男人放下行李第一句话便说，我当你是快死了。对方笑了笑，也没有那么快。

Solal身边早就没了人，或者说离了Cristian就再没有过别人。起居都靠原来宅子里的佣人照顾。也不是不精心，都照顾的很好，Solal说，只是上了年纪也没有人陪着说话十分寂寞。于是男人每日来看看Solal，陪他聊一会便走。我也不能做什么，男人说，看着忙里忙外的佣人，这些事我一样都不会做。彼时Solal躺在病床上瘦得厉害，青筋暴突的手背几乎插不进针头，大半时日要带着吸氧面罩。他倒也不在意，说也不是什么都不能做，哪天我叫你了，你帮我把吸氧机拔了就是。男人一愣，这几天不也还好吗。Solal摇摇头，你不知道我用多少杜冷丁 。男人也不说好，也不说不好，只说，这种事是要坐牢的，你也舍得让我做，说完便走，走出没几步就听见病房里抑制不住的干呕声。

没有得了病还风度翩翩的人。病房里成堆的尿布，痰盂，夜壶，枯瘦的身体，散发着气味的体液。男人也不是没有看见。你来的晚也好，他对Cristian说，你这么爱他，不要看到那个样子。什么最后一面，我捏着鼻子都不想进去。

男人和Cristian聊了许久，最终也没躺下， 趿着拖鞋裹着袍子去了书房。

 

 

男人醒来时天色透着青灰 。他这段日子睡得不好 ，有时躺着整夜做梦。知道自己不可能再睡过去，男人索性裹着被褥依着靠垫坐起来。书房里这张床还是男人住在这时亲手挑的，Cristian说起来，Solal十天里倒有一 半 日子是在书房过得夜。三面栏杆的铁床，是好看，但睡过才知道多逼仄。索性床褥松软厚实，蜷在被子里嗅了一床沉木熏香味，深秋微凉的晨曦里暖烘烘得圈着男人。枕边压了本尚未翻完的德语书，只剩最后几章，借着微光能看见密密麻麻的笔记批注。男人懂一些德语，就着未完处翻了几页，但许久不用的语言到底进展缓慢，入了神不知不觉天也大亮起来。看到精彩处男人随手抓起书页里夹着的笔涂抹了一番，可写出来的德语总也不像样子，便换了法语，一条条落了批注倒是和原文应和起来，有问有答，倒也有趣。男人玩得起了兴，却猛地惶恐起来，匆匆合了书，翻身下床。

 

卫生间有些乱， 怪男人把自己带的盥洗用品 翻出来一股脑全丢在水池边上，润肤油须后水剃须啫喱清洁面霜……林林总总竟也摆满了 。他接到电话后一路奔波赶来，也没时间好好收拾自己，昨晚又一阵折腾，正好趁现在放松。一宿没睡的身体在热水中变得松弛，他踏出 浴缸 擦干净身体。抬头在镜子中看见自己的脸——脸颊上的胡茬两天没刮已密密得有些扎手。他随手拿过一个剃须刀，打开水龙头想洗干净。低头看时才发现不对， 这柄刀重了，把手又是玳瑁色的， 不是他那柄旅行用的剃刀。 可他熟悉这柄剃刀， 曾经握过它，在一些周末， 他和年长者都不忙碌的日子里，他会给Solal的脸打上泡沫然后用剃须刀细细刮拭，年长者环着他的腰。

他的拇指按着刀片用了些力，自然换了无数个刀头，但许久未用了，刀子钝，他觉着疼，已经见了好大一个口子。

 

他上一次给Solal 剃 胡子是什么时候？最后那天 。是了 。人总想走得尽量体面些。 Solal这么说，让自己变得有用点 ，别的你也做不来了。男人凑在他唇边才勉强听清他的话，他一时有些气恼，反倒笑起来，你可要小心，万一我手抖了割出个口子。说得好像躺着的人多惜命一样。 其实没什么好刮的，人那时候连点肉都没有，哪还有胡子。Solal又扁又窄，他一只胳膊都能揽得过来。鼻子底下都是濒死之人的味道，那种代谢很低的肉体会散发出的腐闷味。如果他胳膊用点力或许能把Solal整个人抱起来，但病人和机器间的纠缠已经太深了，身上的管子像根系拴住了病床上的身体。到底它们不断地给年长者提供养分让他活着，还是在不断吞噬年长者的生命，他分不清。他放空思绪试图把现实屏蔽在自身之外，好让一切变得不那么难熬。而后他突然想起自己曾经在Solal的怀里飞翔过，那时浓情蜜意，Solal少不得把他抱起来转几圈展现自己的雄性魅力，他也配合性地踢踢双腿。那会万万没想到有天他得面对一双皮包骨头的胳膊，忍着发抖和呕吐。

 

现在 Solal 自然是连个蛀空的躯壳都没了，护士把盖着布的小车推远，轮子咕噜噜地碾着地面，把他的过去也带走了。他之前和年轻人说不看到最后的时刻也好，屁，最后的时刻总归是活的，灵魂还在里面，他看着那点光芒消失，每一秒他都看着，可是葬礼呢？泥土下埋的不过是会腐烂的有机质，他为什么要对着一块石头寻求原谅。

 

可能这就是报应——他总是这么想。遇到痛苦的事，他就想这是他的报应，才不至于做无谓的反抗——他没去葬礼，吃了药在一床被子下睡得昏天黑地，所以现在他胸口闷得如负巨石，赤身裸体地站在清晨的冷空气里举着一只剃须刀。我不能呼吸了，他想。

 

他因为缺氧而眩晕，听不见声音，满眼模糊的光点，直到 烫热的肉体撞上他。年轻人紧紧抓住他的手腕。 别别别，松手。但他没法松开，他 的肺挣扎着汲取氧气发出破风箱苟延残喘着鼓风的吱嘎声。他来不及分辩 ，只知道死死抓着Solal的物品，同年轻人陷入毫无美感的扭打。年轻人试图把剃须刀夺走， 但他拒绝，刀锋横在他们之间像拔河的中点线 。 怕刀片伤了男人，年轻人又不敢硬抢，两人摒着力气直到面容扭曲双颊泛红肌肉隆起。 男人背后是冰冷的瓷砖，身上压着人类的体温，下腹贴着的温度更是热得可疑。年轻人见比力气讨不上好立即松了劲，反手只是压着男人的手腕，把那抓了凶器的手牢牢压在地上。年轻人俯身看着男人喘息不已，他盯着男人看了会，空着的另一只手慢慢摸上了男人的脸。

 

“Shhh.....”年轻人说，“别哭了。”

男人这才知道了。 原来他哭得一塌糊涂，涕泪交加。额头青筋暴起。他也老了，老到当年他离开这个家时Solal的年纪。平时他刻意藏起的纹路都在打斗和呛咳中暴露出来，修饰的妩媚和娇俏像破碎的石膏面具一样剥落， 仇恨与皱纹虬结 着 布满他的脸 。但他还是美。真美。即便被摧折得失了一切光彩，在人世里浸淫得像块被随意弃置 、 油叽叽的厨房抹布。年轻人对男人的美如此陌生，只觉得举手投足一颦一笑都入眼 。 即便知道 男人有时不是真心欢喜，但见他装得开心，竟也觉得很好。他勉勉强强撑起笑脸来也让人心疼，想他真的开心，博他一笑。他生的好看，若是真的开心，还不定怎么漂亮。只是他变得快，这一刻笑了下一秒又冷着脸，年轻人也怕他，只想哄着他便是，一点也不容易。他再没对着Cristian露出他在Solal相片里那些表情，惊慌失措的 ，懵懵懂懂的 ，柔软欣悦的，反正一个都没有。仿佛那些个照片吸走了他的魂，空留一个美人架子。也不是不美，只 是 不知这躯壳里装了什么。Cristian抓着男人， 一时 不知要问什么，见 男人眼泪 吧嗒吧嗒落下来，想着这或许是真，至少不假。也不晓得以前Solal见到的男人是什么样，可这样真美，图穷匕见的美。

 

他把男人在地上铺平了，揉皱，又整个压实。性器刺入身体的时候男人整个人都在抖，但双腿又牢牢地缠着他。男人狼狈地张口喘气，下面的甬道却收得更紧，又热又密地箍住年轻人的性器不让离开。自从跟了Solal后年轻人热衷于承受，从未经历过另一种形式的亲密，哪受得了这个，不禁一时头昏脑热、血液下涌，不得章法地就着欲望抽插。身下男人的呛咳和啜泣被撞得支离破碎，甚至在性器撞到几处地方时发出绵软的轻哼，虽然不是人们沉沦时会发出的欢声，但年轻人听来总比哭泣要好上许多。

 

他在湿泞的腹地中沉浸了会，眼角瞥到落在一边的刀刃，冰凉的反光兜头浇下，他才意识到自己正在做对方根本不需要的事，赶忙退开，没想到拔出时不知刺激到哪里，甬道狠狠地绞住了他，等反应过来时已经射在男人体内。年轻人手忙脚乱地想要道歉。没事，男人按着他的肩膀， 抬起一条腿挡住半软不硬的性器 ，制止了年轻人想用嘴取悦的尝试。够了 ，他说。他的眼泪干了，一道道凝在脸上。出去吧，男人坐起来，垂着眼，我要洗个澡。 年轻人向他伸出手，但还是迟疑地放了下去，男人看了看他，没拒绝年轻人靠近的身体。他们坐在地上短暂而轻柔地交换了个吻，Cristian把剃须刀拿出了房间。

 

他们在房子里待了几日，打包清空了书 房 和衣柜，弄乱了原本整洁的床单，厨房沾上了外卖不洁的油渍。Solal留在房子里原本稀薄的印记被他们逐渐覆盖了，床单上沉木熏香的味道，卫生间里留下的剃须刀，未完成的手稿和乐谱被送去了工作室，男人看完了那本德语书，把它塞进背包里。他们见了一个古董商，一个家具商，又见了一个房产评估师，最后见了一个文化部的官员。年轻人看了数不清的报价和文件，蜷在男人怀里睡了又醒，始终拒绝把房子卖掉。房子里的家具被一件件搬走，男人靠在书房的床铺上看着窗外梧桐树落了最后一片叶子，他知道自己该走了。这间房子里唯一算不得值钱的东西可能就是他睡的这张床，宜家的促销品，但明天也该搬走了。

他们从房子里出来，是个晴朗的正午，太阳照得他们睁不开眼睛。秋日里草木枯了一半，可到底太阳好，也不觉得特别萧瑟。户外的空气和温度都是新的，房子里的人不觉得，可外面早已变了天，大太阳里也有凉意。男人裹着外套等车，又戴着夸张的娇俏表情说真冷。Cristian笑了，是，是冷。

车也到了。Cristian想起什么似的要男人等他，回了屋急匆匆拿了地契，男人谢绝了，说不要。这么大，谁要打理。又把自己的钥匙给他，只留了他一个地址，要他把钢琴送来。他嘴上说着不要打理，走前又吩咐Cristian把以前的老园丁找回来，就算出租也总要有人收拾，老匹夫最讨厌花园不干净。他说完了转头看了一眼房子，道也罢，都是你的房子了，你想怎么打理也是你的事。

 

于是他上了车，Cristian依约送了钢琴去了那个海边小镇的地址。他清点物件的时候发现似乎少了一些东西，男人住在这里时候常常裹着的那间衣袍没有了，书房里的相片书本也少了几张。Cristian翻箱倒柜，最终也没找到他从男人手里抢下来的那柄剃刀。

 

（完）

 


End file.
